Knights Of The Stars
by DariusKnight
Summary: A story of how the Moon Kingdom fell and why
1. Prologue

DISCLAIMER: The characters of Sailor Moon are the property of Naoko Takeuchi and are protected under copyright law. This story is also a work of fiction and should not be intended for publication.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Darius, Derrak, Alexandros and the Star Kingdom are my own creations. I started to write this story as a way to answer the burning questions in my mind. How did the people of the Moon Kingdom get around to other planets (seeing as they never showed how they did so as a regular matter) and who Serenity's father was and why he was never seen or talked about. Read and Review and let me know what you think and I welcome emails from people who wish to express their pleasure or displeasure towards my story.  
  
Knights Of The Stars  
A Sailor Moon Fanfiction  
By DariusKnight  
  
Prologue  
  
A man clad in golden armor and a black cape perches on top of a building with a solemn expression on his face as he watches a battle raging underneath him. He reaches out and caresses the sword buckled to his belt beside him as he observes 5 women dressed in sailor fukus fighting a couple of monsters who have terrorized the neighbourhood of Juuban. His eyes have a faraway look as he remembers the distant past, over 2000 years ago, on the Moon Kingdom.  
  
His name is Darius, a Star Knight he was the son of Alexandros, King of the Star Kingdom and brother of the girl he was sent to tutor and ostensibly protect. He was quite upset about it because in his opinion, backed up from the palace gossip, he was sent to be babysat himself while his father and his twin brother, Derrak, the Crown Prince of the Star Kingdom fought the terrible war in the Star Kingdom on the outer edge of the Milky Way galaxy. Even now as he stepped out of the Star Gate wearing only his formal knight's robes and looked around seeing the huge reception formed to greet him, nothing changed his opinion.  
  
A murmur rippled through the crowd that had gathered around the Gate Chamber as people gazed upon the Prince of the Star Kingdom, born to the man who had left Queen Selenity with the twins after the birth of the Princess Serenity to carve out his own empire in the far reaches of space. Darius was a tall man, a few inches over 6 feet and handsome, with dark brown hair that seemed to defy being combed, as it stood in perpetual disarray although this framed his serious patrician face like a halo. Like a Greek god of old he was muscular and chiseled in the way of someone who spent most of his life training in the martial arts and swordsmanship.  
  
He so desperately wanted to turn around and re-enter the Star Gate and help his father and brother fight the demons who were threatening his kingdom. He closed his eyes for a moment, and took a deep calming breath and his training allowed him to set aside his feelings in order to perform his duty. He was ordered to tutor his sister, the Princess of the Moon Kingdom, Serenity and his sense of honor and duty would not let shirk it. It was then that he opened his eyes, set his face in stone, and began to walk towards the Moon Kingdom Royal Family and their Court. 


	2. Chapter 1 Betrayal

DISCLAIMER: The characters of Sailor Moon are the property of Naoko Takeuchi and are protected under copyright law. This story is also a work of fiction and should not be intended for publication.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: Darius, Derrak, Alexandros and the Star Kingdom are my own creations. I started to write this story as a way to answer the burning questions in my mind. How did the people of the Moon Kingdom get around to other planets (seeing as they never showed how they did so as a regular matter) and who Serenity's father was and why he was never seen or talked about. Read and Review and let me know what you think and I welcome emails from people who wish to express their pleasure or displeasure towards my story.  
  
Knights Of The Stars  
A Sailor Moon Fanfiction  
By DariusKnight  
  
Chapter 1  
"Betrayal"  
  
The Sailor Senshi were battling the evil Daemon twins Zigg and Zagg and were having trouble with them so Sailor Moon called out to her friends, "This isn't working, what are we going to do?!?" Sailor Mars yelled at Moon, "You're our leader, don't you have a plan? Oh no, I forgot, you never plan."  
  
Sailor Moon was quite taken aback by that biting comment by Mars and almost started to cry before Sailor Mars was hit and knocked back into a wall by Zigg's energy beam. Sailor Mercury called out calmly to both of them, "I believe we should keep out minds on our adversaries." To which all the Sailors agreed, Moon sniffed and nodded and said, "You're right Mercury".  
  
But before the Sailor Senshi could regroup, Zagg raised her arm and was about to strike the group when out of nowhere a bright red rose flew and stuck in her wrist. Zagg gave out a scream of pain and clutched her wrist and everyone looked up to the building, to see a masked man in a top hat and tuxedo, smelling a rose was standing on a ledge, leaning against a stone gargoyle. "Tuxedo Kamen!!!" shouted the Senshi all as one and Moon smiled as she called out to him, "I knew you'd come to help us." Tuxedo Kamen smiled back and said in a deep voice, "I couldn't stand idly by and watch these nefarious evil doers hurt the Sailor Senshi." As this was going on, across the street from the building where Tuxedo Kamen was standing was perched the StarKnight Darius who had done nothing but observe and again he recalled 2000 years ago when it all began.  
  
As he walked towards the Royal Family, he heard Queen Serenity's dulcet tones speaking, "We welcome you to the Moon Kingdom, Sir Darius, Prince of the Star Kingdom. Please, make yourself feel welcome in our home." Darius stopped not 10 feet before Queen Selenity and went to a knee, bowing his head as he spoke with a calm tenor voice, "I am at your command, Queen Selenity, I have a missive from my father to undertake the tutoring of your daughter, Princess Serenity."  
  
He then pulled out a rolled up piece of parchment and held it out, head still bowed, for the majordomo to take and hand to her as was proper. But Selenity surprised him along with the whole Court and those who lived in the Palace by walking down and taking it herself before taking Darius's hand, biding him to rise, then hugging him and said to him softly, "Welcome home, my dear son." Darius looked up at Selenity almost in shock himself as he faltered saying, "My Queen. Mother. it's. good to be home" and he warmed slightly to the woman who borne him.  
  
Selenity then stepped to his side and walked him up the steps to where the Princess stood waiting a bit fearfully, although she was trying her best to smile and hide it. Queen Selenity smiled at her daughter and said, "Don't worry darling, he won't bite. this is your older brother, Darius. Darius, this is your little sister, Serenity." Darius hadn't seen Serenity since she was born because their father and Queen Selenity had a falling out and they left the Moon Kingdom to start their own.  
  
Darius managed a smile at his little sister and said, "I'm here to be your tutor, and one of your protectors Serenity." Princess Serenity swallowed and then said, "I-I'll d-do my b-best for you P-Prince D-Darius." Darius smiles then, completely sincerely and fondly, "I know you will, my little sister, don't be so afraid of me, I'm not that hard of a slave driver, at least, I don't like to think so." Though he had his own doubts about his own abilities as a teacher of anything but being a knight, his twin was always the more learned of the two.  
  
Serenity then had no choice but to smile back, and when she did, it made her seem even more of an angel to Darius then she did. He thought to himself . o O ( All she needs is a pair of wings and then she really would be one, her golden hair is like a halo over her head. ) Just then, Queen Selenity addressed the crowd, "The celebration feast and ball will begin in a little while, I hope to see you all in the Great Hall in a few hours." With that, the crowd, save for the Royal Family and Serenity's friends departed, mostly to get ready for dinner.  
  
Back in the present, the StarKnight stood up quickly and began scanning the street behind Zigg and Zagg earnestly. The twin Daemons were beginning to lose the battle with the Sailor Senshi. Sailor Jupiter raised her antenna in her circlet and shouted, "Sparkling Wide Pressure!" as she grabbed a ball of lightning from the air and launched it at Zigg as Sailor Venus raised her finger in the air and called out, "Venus Love Me Chain Encircle!" and wrapped the heart shaped chains around Zagg, crushing her as Sailor Moon readied her wand and called out as she swung the wand in elaborate motions, "Moon Spiral Heart Attack" and released it at Zigg and Zagg and the attack turned them to dust. Sailor Moon smiled winsomely and said, "Well, that's that!", dusting her hands off.  
  
But it wasn't over, not by a long shot, because just then a man in black armor could be seen in the shadows and be heard clapping, and with a voice just like Darius he spoke, walking out towards the Senshi, "Well done. You certainly showed those two who's boss." The Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen blinked and Sailor Moon asked, even as she has a peculiar sense that she knew this person, or should "Who are you?" The man smirked as he lifted his hair out of his right eye, stepping out from the shadows and he says, "Me? That's for me to know, and you to find out. DARK WAVE SLASH!" he drew his sword and slammed it on the ground and released a wave of dark energy that threw the Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen away, hurting them and they hit the ground hard, bruised and bleeding.  
  
As soon as the dark knight appeared Darius knew the time had come. Just as Derrak stepped out of the shadows, Darius started leaping down from his perch on the building, and landed in front of Senshi, drawing his own sword, the jewel in the hilt glowing brightly. Sailor Moon for her part, stirred and stared up at the man who was protecting them, and noticed that save for his armor, they were identical. Darius then said with anger in his voice, "I've been waiting for you Derrak, finally, I'll be able to avenge your betrayal!"  
  
Derrak eyes opened wide and a maniacal grin spread over his face as he retorts, "Well, well Darius, my brother, I see you still haven't gotten over what happened almost 2 eons ago, you'd think you'd have lightened up over those years." as he laughed. Sailor Moon blinked as she heard the names Darius and Derrak as it stirred the memory of two young men who were once close to her, although the memory was fleeting and went away almost as quickly.  
  
Darius snarled at Derrak, "You may look the same as me, but you're no brother of mine, you traitor!", brandishing his sword, "Let's get on with this. You betrayed your Kingdom, and as well as our Sister and the Moon Kingdom, and I am going to make sure you suffer a traitor's fate!" Just then, the mention of a sister made Sailor Moon remember them and the incident which destroyed the Moon Kingdom. 


End file.
